It's Not Easy Being Green : Piccolo
by Katiedid
Summary: *UPDATED*When Baba teaches Dende some new spells they accenentaly change Piccolo into a human male. As he lays low at Capsule Corp. waiting for the drabon balls he discovers the wonders and humiliation of being a human.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE: RABBITS   
  
  
Baba sat in the labratory high above the earth in Kamis lookout. She floated around mixing herbs ina cauldren. Dende stood close by watching as she tossed some mugwort.  
"Mugwort," Baba explained. "is a very potent plant. Not only does it help with astreal projections and manifestations, it aids in simple transformations. Such as we are trying to do today. Do you understand?"  
Dende noddded, listening to her every word. Piccolo and Popo had said that as the new Kami, he needed to know the basics of witch craft. So they had enlisted Baba as his teacher.  
"Good." Baba said as she picked up an apple. "Now if you say these word out loud, it will change the proporties of one thing into another. Watch." She placed the apple next to the cauldern. Baba waved her hands over the mix and said:  
  
"Fresh mugwort in the pot/ boils and twists till it's hot/ Make this object begin to glow/ Change it now as I say so!"  
  
She poured a spoonful on to the apple. The fruit glowed blue then expanded like it was going to explode. Then it slowly pulsed down to a normal shape. The glow disappeared to reveal a ripe orange.  
"Apple to orange." Baba said. "Simple enough. You try."  
"Are you sure?" Dende asked.  
"Positive." Baba said. "It's a harmless spell. Just don't get any potion on you."  
Dende nodded feeling a little nervious and put another apple on the table. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Fresh mugwort in the pot/ Boils and twists till it's hot/ Make this object begin to glow/ Change it now as I say so!"  
  
He dipped a spoon in with a shakey hand.  
"Easy boy." Baba said trying to calm him down.  
Dende poured the potion on the apple.  
"DENDE!" a voice boomed. "Didn't I tell you to fold your robes?" Piccolo opened the door and Dende dropped the spoon on the apple. His elbow jolted out as he turned to face his predisesore, and hit the cauldren. It toppled into the floor. The potion oozed out and spilled onto Piccolos feet.  
"What is this stuff?" he asked. No one had time to answer as it began to glow and spread over Piccolos body.  
"What the #@!% -!!" Piccolo yelled, but he didn't finish. He glowed and pulsed like he was ready to pop and he knelt down in pain. He let out a horrish yell and fell over as the glow faded.  
Oh, please don't let me have changed Piccolo into an orange! Dende thought as he approched the fallen form.  
  
Piccolo got up grabing the back of his head. He had a major head ache. But that was nothing compared to the pain he wanted to enflict on Baba. He stood up and stared at Baba and Dende.  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
The pair only stared open jawed at him. Piccolo was confused. He came in, yelled at Dende, Dende knocked over some pot, then Piccolo felt sometype of twisting pain. Like someone was rearanging his insides.  
"Well the good news is that Dende did a successful apple to orange spell." Baba said holding up an orange.  
"And the bad news?" Piccolo growled.  
"Uhhhhhhhhh." Dende uttered still in shock.   
"The bad news is that, well," Baba sais trying to think of a nice way of putting it.  
"Spit it out you hag!"  
"HAG!" Baba said in rage. "Look in the mirror you big dummy!"  
Piccolo turned and looked in the full length mirror. At first he though someone else was in the room, but the he saw the turban on his head. His human head.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!" Piccolo screamed.  
"Now,now," Baba said. "calm down. I didn't do it. It was just a miscalculation."  
"Miscalculation!" Piccolo said grabing the mirror by the frame. "I'm a human!"  
"I said calm down! I can fix this." Baba said pulling a book off of the bookcase.  
He sighed in releif and sat down in one of the chairs. He looked so-so pale. He was still as tall and had the same deep voice but that was it. He had no hair on his head but he did on his brow. He had bushy black eyebrows and deep green eyes. That was the only green on his body. No antinas and no pink muscles. His ears were still a little pointy, as was his teeth. He ran his tounge over his K-9s and noticed that they were still just as sharp fangs. Piccolo took off his turban and his hand over his smooth head. He tossed the turban aside. At least he still had his strength.  
"Acording to this you should be an orange." Baba said reading a book. "I don't get it." She turned to Dende. "You were thinking about a orange right?"  
"Yes an orange." Dende said. "How did he go human?"  
"Hmmm." Baba thought as she studied the book. "Don't worry. I can fix it." She floated over and picked up some new herbs and bottles. She tossed in some ingretiants and opened up a book. She tossed some powder on Piccolo and said:  
  
"Make him green with pointy ears/ Pinks skin and aged many years!"  
  
A puff of smoke surrounded Piccolo and Dende coughed as he waved it away.   
"Did it work?" Piccolo asked.  
"Um, you're no longer a human." Baba said.  
"Thank the Kis." he said.  
"Don't celebrate yet, Piccolo." Dende said winceing.  
Piccolo turned and once again screamed at his reflection. He was no longer human, that was the truth. He now was a green rabit! An ugly on at that. He was old and wrinkly with patches of fur missing.  
"Well," Baba said. "you ARE green and aged many years."  
"Try again, Baba." Dende said encouraging her.  
Baba tried many times. She tried some mellows root and changed him into a parrot. Then she used red thiket and made him a racoon. There were many other shapes he took, such as a grapefruit, a stick, a dustpan, another old rabit, a weed, a pair of shoes, a puppy, a woodpecker, a fish and a egg.  
It was during Piccolos 'Bambi' form that he came up with an idea.  
"Look," he said. "Let's just go gather the dragon balls."  
"Aw, but you're so cute in this form." Dende said reaching out to pet him. Piccolo let out a weird deer growel and bit Dende.  
"OW!" Dende said holding his hand. "Change him back into an egg. At least then he didn't bite!"  
"No. I'm not going through anymore transformations." he said. "Just go to Bulma and get the dragon radar."  
"You're comming too!" Baba said as she tossed some shiny dust on him.  
Piccolo poofed back to his human form. "What did you do that for?" He demanded.  
"You need a form that is good for moving around in and won't draw attention." she explained. "A talking deer is asking to be shot!"  
"I'd rather be the rabbit." Piccolo growled under his breath.  
Baba waved her hands at him. "I can arrange that." she treatened.  
He shook his head from side to side.   
"Then be a good namek turned human." she said. "Dende tell Popo what's going on. Me and Piccolo will go get the radar from Bumla."  
"Can't you do that alone?" Piccolo asked hopefully. He was embarassed to go outside in this form.  
"Quite being such a baby." Baba said as she pushed him out into the freash air. "You aren't that bad looking."   
  
The pair flew off towards Capsule Corp. and landed there twenty minutes later. Baba knocked and to their releif Bulma answered.  
"Hi, Baba." she said. Bulma then noticed the tall man beside her. "New boyfriend? He's cute."  
"WHAT?" Piccolo said amazed.   
Bulmas eyes narrowed and looked at him from head to toe. "I know that voice."   
"Let's go inside Bulma," Baba said. "we have something to tell you."  
They went inside and down into Bulmas lab. When they werew there she asked, "How come this guy sounds like Piccolo?"  
"Because I am Piccolo." he said crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. "Dende and the psycho witch here made me human. we need the dragon radar to wish me back."  
"Then we have a problem." Bulma said bitting her lower lip. "Six months ago Trunks and Goten wished for all sayjins to have their tails back. Sort of like a scientific experement."  
"BAKA!" Baba yelled. "Now we can have wild apes running around as soon as the moon is full."  
"Lighten up Baba," Bulma said. "Piccolo destroyed the moon. Besides I thought you knew? After all don't you know all and see all?"  
"That's Dendes job now." Piccolo said. "I have to have a serious talk with that boy." He looked up at Bulma. "How long ago did you use the dragonballs?"  
Bulma thought for a minute then said, "Seven months I guess."   
"Prefect. Five months till the dragonballs can be used again. Five months as a human." Piccolo muttered.  
"It ain't that bad." Bulma said sticking her chin up.   
Baba sighed. "I'll head back to Dende and tell him the bad news. You stay here untill the five months are up."  
"Why should he stay here?" Bulma asked looking at the large namek turned man.  
"One," Baba said counting on her fingers. "you have plenty of room. Two, you can help him to adjusting to being human and three I don't need this oaf interupting Dendes studies! I might end up changing him into a rabbit again!" In a flash of light, Baba was gone.  
Bumla turned to Piccolo. "Rabbit?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? More soon! 


	2. Bra

  
  
  
Piccolo stood in one of the guest bedrooms and stared at himself in the mirror. Why did she have to make him so funny looking? He had smooth muscular tanned skin and these green catlike eyes. They didn't even look like human eyes to him. AND he had eyebrows!   
He sighed and took off his turban and cape. Piccolo set them on a chair next to the dresser. The chair collapsed under the additional weight. Piccolo sighed again and sat down on the end of the bed.   
Maybe Bulma's right, he thought. He should take this time to relax a bit. He was deffinetly overstressed about grooming Dende to be the new Kami. Just some light training was all he really needed.  
Piccolo striped down and changed into a pair of black jeans of Trunks Bulma had given him. They were a little tight, but they would have to do.  
He went outside by the pool to meditate. It was not a waterfall but it was water no less. Nameks find water very important. It is what they drink and waters the crops for them as well as clenses the land.  
Piccolo sat down and started to consentrate.  
  
Bra walked up the steps to her home. School had been no fun. It seemed like all the boys in school thought she was just playing hard to get. What she would give for a man who SHE could make a move on. Bra pulled her keys out of her purse and droped them.  
"Of course." she mumbled as she bent down to pick them up. Bra started to straighten back up but froze. Someone was by the pool. She move closer and saw he was a tall man with a shaved head. It isn't Krillen she thought. Too tall. It isn't Tien. Too tan. Bra got close enough to see his face and gasped. Who ever he was he was FINE! Tall, broad, muscular and by her pool!  
She ran inside as fast as she sayjin speed could carry her. She quickly slipped on her new zebra stripped bikini and ran back down the stairs. Calm down, Bra told herself. Act cool. She mosed over to the pool and slipped in as if she didn't see him. Bra rose above the water flinging her hair back perovatively. She smiled at him, then frowned. He wasn't even looking at her! His eyes were closed.  
She playfully splashed him.   
  
Piccolo consentrated on the darkness. Trying to find something blacker than black. Something . . . wet?  
He opened one eye and peered around. The first thing he saw was a furry tail swishing back and forth in the water. Then a pair of long legs attached to a curvy body. He suddenly felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomache.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Bra said rising up next to him. "I guess I got carried away. I do that sometimes." She smiled and leaned in close to him.   
Piccolo noticed what Bra was wearing and swallowed. She had on the tiniest outfit he'd ever seen. The wet water clinging to her didn't help that feeling in his belly.  
She licked her upper lip. "Want to go for a swim?" she asked as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
Piccolo had to get out of there now. He stood up. "I don't have time for such silly little games." He said down to her. He turned and went inside. Bra followed closely behind him.  
"Oh, hi Piccolo." Bulma said as he went through the kitchen. "BRA! What are you wearing?"  
"It's a swimsuit mom-" Bra said. "waitaminute- did you say Piccolo?" She turned to the hansom man.  
"Bra," Bulma said staring at what her daughter was wearing. "Baba and Dende accidentaly turned Piccolo into human for five months. He is staying with us. Now you tell me why you are wearing that."  
Bra looked from her mother to Piccolo then to her mom again. She stared back at Piccolo and screamed, "AAAAHHHH! Ohmigod! I came on to a Namek!!" She ran up stairs screaching.  
Piccolo found himself chuckeling. Bulma glared at him. She was about to tell him to shut up when she heard Trunks come home.  
"Mom," he yelled. "Me,Goten and Marron are going to the movies. Is Bra home?"  
"Upstairs." Bumla yelled. She turned to Piccolo. "You wait here white I go explain it to them."  
She didn't have time to because all four of them entered the kitchen then.  
"Mom, Bra's in the shower trying to scrub the top layer of her skin off. She says she feels 'dirty'." said Trunks. "What's going on?"  
Bulma had them all sit down and she gave them the short version, leaving out the part where Bra wore that tiny bikini.  
"This is so COOL!" Goten said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah," Marron said in agreement. "this is weird but awsome."  
"Glad someone likes this curse." Piccolo said.  
Bra came down then. She had changed out of the zebra swimsuit and now wore sweatpants and a sweat shirt that covered every inch of her body.   
"Um, Mr. Piccolo," Bra said as she approched him. "I just wanted to appologise for my er, behavior earlier. I didn't know that it was you and I could only assume that you were a friend of moms or a client of hers." She twiddled her hands nerviously.  
"If tha's the way you treat all your mothers clients, then no wonder Capsule Corp is so successful." Piccolo said.  
Bra gasped and turned bright red.   
"By the way," Bulma said. "where did you get that peice of string you call a swimsuit?"  
"It wasn't that small." Bra mummbled.  
Piccolo snorted. "I've seen pasta noodles bigger."  
"Hold it." Goten said gazing at Bra. "Don't tell me you came on to Piccolo?" Bra didn't answer. "HAHAHHAHAHA!" Goten laughed. "I only wish I could have seen it."  
"We can." Trunks said. "We can look at the security tapes that over look the pool."  
"Alright." Marron said. The teens started towards the security room.  
"Nooooo!" Bra said as she followed them.  
"At least Vegeta isn't here to see this." Piccolo said. Vegeta was currently training in space at the time.   
"Chill out Piccolo." Bulma said. "Let's get you some food."  
He stared blankly at her.  
"You're human now." She explained. "You have to eat. I'll bet your starving."  
"My stomache has been feeling odd." Piccolo said remembering feeling by the pool. He followed her and she set out some good smelling food.   
"Help yourself." she said handing him a plate. He stared at the food. He had seen other people eat before but it was still a little new to him.  
"Just put the food in your mouth and chew. Then swallow, do not inhale." Bulma said almost teasing him. She didn't know how helpful she really was.   
Piccolo picked up something that she called a 'peach' slice. He placed it in his mouth and bit down.  
Juice slurted over his tounge and he tasted its sweetness. He had never tasted anything like it! It was wet and cold like water, but squishy and sweet, oh so sweet. Piccolo picked up another piece and chewed it. Once again he felt that wonderful taste. He wondered what other foods tasted so good. He reached for fruit and the vegtables on the counter and ate then sampleing. He dipped some celery in what Bulma called french onion dip. Piccolo bit down. "Mmmmmmm." He really was missing out on things all these years. He started to reach for the faucet but stopped. Piccolo opened the fridge and pulled out a soda marked 'Cola Pop'. The last time he tried something like this was when Gohan begged him to. It had tasted like a poluted, waste filled water. Maybe now it would taste better that he had human taste buds. Piccolo popped the top and poured the brown liquid in his mouth. Piccolos eyes bulged and he leaned down and spit it in the sink. He turned the water on and rinsed out his mouth.   
Nope, he thought, still tastes like polluted, waste water.  
  
"I guess I got carried away." Goten said in a breathless mockery of Bra.  
"I do that sometimes." Trunks said batting his eyes. They both cracked up.  
"Stop it Pink Head!" Bra shouted pushing her brother. It was bad enough she had a rotten day at school AND she lowered herself to come on to Piccolo, her friends were teasing her about it.  
"I'm sorry Bra." Marron said. "It was an easy mistake."  
"Thank you Marron." Bra stuck her tounge out at Goten and Trunks.  
"Yeah," Marron said. "after all, he is kind of hot as a human."  
Goten and Trunks stopped their playful teasing and looked at Marron. "What?" they both asked.   
Marron shrugged. "Well, those eyes and strong arms." She turned to Bra and winked. Bra nodded catching on.  
"Oh yeah!" Bra exclaimed. "And what a tight rear on that man."  
A mix of panic and disgust spread across his face. He spun around and bent over. "Look! I've got a tighter ass then him! Look! Look at my ass!"  
Bulma passed by and patted him on the end. "Hi Goten. Say hi to your brother for me."  
Goten bolted up straight and blushed. Trunks walked in front of Marron stopping her. "Come on. This is Piccolo we're talking about. P-I-C-C-O-L-O! He has to be a zillion years old."  
"Actualy I'm only two years older than Gohan."   
Trunks jumped around and looked at Piccolo. "Um . . . huh?"  
"Nameks age acording to their climate." Piccolo explained. "I was seven in earth years when Raditz came. So I'd be two years older then Gohan. Mentaly though with my oridginal body before I split I am over three hundrend. Depends on how you look at it."  
Trunks stood silent and nodded stiffly. "Oh."  
Piccolo yawned. He froze. "What was that?"  
"A yawn." Bra said. "People do it when they don't get enough oxygen to their brains."  
"What?!" Piccolo grabbed his head as if it hurt. "Is it cureable? Why did I get it? Damn these human deseases!"  
"Calm down." Marron giggled. "You just need to sleep. You must be tiered. You do know what sleep is right?"  
"Um, I know what it is. I just never did it before." Piccolo said. "Nameks have evolved to where they do not need to sleep."  
"Well you're no namek." Bra said pushing him up the stairs. "Go to bed. It's not healthy to not sleep. Namek or no."  
Piccolo went upstairs and looked down at Bra.  
"Sweet dreams!" she said with a wave.  
He went into his room thinking he'd never look at her the same way again. He pulled off his pants and laid down naked on his bed. He folded his arms over his cheast and closed his eyes. This was going to be weird. 


	3. Pan

Authors Notes: Hi. Sorry I have taken so long. I've been busy with my other fics. Here is chapter 3. 4,5&6 will be posted by Monday. R&R! tink   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo blinked his eyes open and winced at the bright morning light. He looked at the bedside clock and saw he was asleep for only a few hours. He sat up and stretched. He ran his hand over his bald head and froze. Piccolo jumped up and ran to the mirror. He turned his head back and forth looking at it. Little black hairs covered his head. Not just one or two, but they covered his whole head!   
"AHHHGGG!" he cried out.  
Bulma rushed into the room. "Piccolo, what is it?" She saw his nude state and she screamed and covered her eyes.  
"Mom what is eeeeeeeekkkkk!" Bra walked in and got an eye full as well.  
Piccolo dove for a sheet ans covered himself. "Tried knocking?!?!"  
"Sorry." Bulma said slowly uncovering her eyes. "Bra outside."  
"But mom-"  
"Now!" Bra left the room. "Piccolo, why were you yelling?"  
He lowered his formaly bald head to display his hair. "Is it bad?"  
She ran her hand over it. "Calm down. This is normal."  
"But there is so much of it!" Piccolo complained.  
"Well you have been asleep for over two weeks you know." Bulma said.   
"TWO WEEKS?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Piccolo demanded.  
"Well you looked so peaceful." Bulma said. "It's not like we didn't try to get you up either. You were like a dead log." She tossed him a towel. "Shower and get dressed. Bra and me picked you up some clothes in your size. Meet us downstairs for breakfast."  
She left the room and he heard her walk down the steps. Piccolo got up and turned on the shower and used some shampoo he saw on a shelf. It smelled like lavender and was purple. He read the simple directions and followed them. He also saw a razor and some shaving cream in a silver can. He used it to shave his head because the last thing he needed was hair. It was too complicated. The shaving cream was pink and also smelled like flowers. By time he emerged from the bathroom he smelled like a feild of flowers. Maybe that's why Gohan wears that spicy colonge, he thought, to counter act the flower smell.  
Piccolo opened the once empty dresser and saw an assortment of shirts and pants. He put on a white t-shirt and a pair of black slacks. The shirt was also a little tight, but at least it covered him. He passed the mirror and looked at himself. He groaned again. He was looking more human everyday. Piccolo slipped on his brown shoes and went down the stairs.   
Bulma stood at the stove flipping pancakes and Trunks sat at the kitchen table signing some last minute papers. Bra wore headphones and was dancing around in circles. Goten kept trying to steal a pancake and Bulma swatted him with her spatula.   
"Do you ever go home?" Bulma asked glaring at Goten. She turned and saw Piccolo comming down the steps. "Morning Piccolo."  
"Morning." he said.   
Bra stopped her spinning and looked at Piccolo. She turned a little pink and he turned a little purple.   
A loud pounding came from the front door. "HEY! IS my slaker uncle in there!?"   
They all looked at eachother. Then at Goten. He laughed nerviously. "Sounds like Pans here." He went to open the door but Pan just let herself in. She stomped over to Goten and glared at him.  
"Where were to yesterday? You promised to spar with me now that I'm sixteen!" she said, clearly pissed off. "So what was it? Paris? Or was it some other group of bimbos you and Trunks wanted to pick up?"  
"Hold it right there-" Trunks started. Pan sent him a murder glance and he shut up.  
"Well?" Pan asked.  
Bulma stepped forward. "Pan we had a little situation." She waved a hand to Piccolo.  
Pan looked at the tall man in the room and said, "Who is this and why does he have such a high power level?"  
Piccolo cocked and eyebrow. He was suprised she noticed his ki, even though she had not reconized it yet. He tried to remember the last time he saw Pan. It had to be around three years. He wasn't the type to stop by for tea.  
"This is . . . " Bulma started and glanced at Piccolo. He shook his head back and forth. No!No!No!No!  
"Piccolo."   
Pan looked at him judgemently and started laughing. Her knees buckled from laughing so much, so she grabbed ahold of the table to hold herself up.   
"Suuurrre," she said. "And I'm a monkeys uncle."  
"Tecnicaly, your uncle is a monkey." Trunks said looking at Goten. "This is no joke."  
Pan looked at him scepticly. "You're in on this too? How much did Bulma pay you?"  
Piccolo had enough of this and he hissed like a snake. He shot eye beams at the Pan and fried her.   
Pan sat up coughing smoke and looked at Piccolo with singed hair. "I'll bite. What happened to him?"  
Bulma sat her down and quickly explained and then invited Pan for breakfast. She went off to clean up and when she came back all six of them sat down at the table.   
"I guess you're glad you still have your powers huh?" Pan said.  
"Yes." Piccolo answered. "I plan on going out today to test them out. Just to make sure that I'm not weaker because I'm human."  
"Training? Can I come to?" Pan asked. She turned and clasped her hands together. "Please? Dad always told me of the great training you do and I would love to see it and experience it in person."  
"I train alone." Piccolo said. "Besides Gohan doesn't know about this yet and I do not plan to tell him."  
Pan leaned close to him. "Are you telling me that you are not going to tell your best friend in the whole universe that you have been turned into a human by mistake? Even though it's temperary?"   
Piccolo groaned. "Well since you put it that way . . . "  
Pan sat back with a smug look on her face. Bulma sat down plates full of eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, biscuts, sausages, friut and grilled ham. It was more than enough for an army, but would serve for a light breakfast for demi-sayjins and two humans.  
"I think Pan is right Piccolo." Bulma said. "You have a new body now. Why not try out some new experiences? You know, things you couldn't do because of the green skin and antenas."  
"Like what?" he asked.  
"Like go see a movie." Bulma said. "Go to a club or danceing."  
"Or try to get your drivers license again." Goten chuckled. Piccolo shuddered at the memory.   
"How about I just do light training like I planned." Piccolo said. He forked up some eggs off of his plate and sniffed it. "What is this?"  
"Eggs. From a chicken." Bulma said.  
He dropped his fork and pushed the plate away. "I can't eat this."  
"Sure you can." Bra said. "You nearly cleared out all of the ice box yesterday."  
"I can't eat something that once had a mother." he said. Pan was lifting a forkful of eggs to her mouth at the time stopped half-way up. She lowered her fork.   
"I'll stick to waffles." she said.  
Later on, when all of the food was gone, Bulma cleared the table and started chattering to Trunks about the next big meeting at Capsule Corp. Bra excused herself for her to go get ready for a shop-a-thon with Marron.  
"We plan on hitting all malls in a seventy mile radius for a new prom dress. Want to come Pan?" Bra asked picking up her purse.  
"Well . . . . " Pan looked at Piccolo.   
He sighed giving up. "Alright. You can come train with me. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" he added quickly.  
"Yippeee!!!" Pan shouted. She clapped her hands together. "Thank you!"   
This I will regret, Piccolo thought.  
  
The next hour was the worst in Piccolos life. Pan kept asking a million questions about namiks and what it was like to be kami. He found it easier to train if he just ignored her. He streached out in his purple training outfit and began powering up.  
"You are powering up already?" Pan asked.  
"Yes." he answered. "Morning is the best time to train." He felt the surge of power race through him as the earth shook. Pan flew out of the way as a crater formed beneath him. Chunks of rock flew around him then landed. He reached his arm out and race towards a cliff. He punched it and back kicked the next one. As they former mountains shattered he moved n to the next and formed yellow ki blasts and blew it to dust.  
Then he saw Pan sitting on a small rock and he threw one at her. She screamed and jumped out of the way.  
"What was that for!?" she demanded.  
He floated to the ground and scowled at her. "You came out here to train, not sit around."   
"I was just waiting for you to power up." she said. She stood up and took a fighting stance. "If you are ready come on." She beconed him with her hand.  
He crossed his arms in front of his broad cheast. She rushed forward and he moved out of the way and kneed her in the back as she passed. She hit the dirt and gawked at him. He rose his hand and waved for her to come. She let out a shout of anger and rushed again, this time in a jump kick. He ducked it and punched her in the center of her back as she flew over head.   
The rest of the day continued like this. Pan attacking and Piccolo using and pointing out her weaknesses. An hour before sunset she collapsed.  
"What are you doing?" he asked. "we still have a good hour of sunlight left."  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!" she shouted. "I'm bleeding, my body aches and I am exhausted. Can't we call it a day?"   
Piccolo smiled at her. "You know your dad used to say the same thing." She smiled up st him and he frowned. "But he was four and you are sixteen!" He ran up and upper cut her.   
She hit the ground and moaned.   
He picked her up and dusted her off. "It is late. go home and I will see you in the morning."  
"The morning!" she said. "But we went all day." She sighed. "Maybe this fighting thing isn't really for me."  
"Maybe." Piccolo said.  
"Can you at least come to my house and tell my dad why I have been gone all day?" she asked.  
"Fine." he mummbled.   
The pair flew to Videl and Gohans house in Satan City. They landed and Pan reached for the door knob, only for it to be opened by a very angery Gohan.  
"Where have you been? Curfew is at six o'clock no excuses." he said sternly.  
"But dad," she said pointing to Piccolo. "I was out with-"  
"I don't want to hear it." he said. "Go up to your room. NOW!"  
Pan sighed in defeat and walked inside. Gohan turned his angery eyes on Piccolo. "And you-"  
"Aw, shut up Gohan." Piccolo said. "We were offf training all day."  
Gohan froze and stared at the man in his doorway. Did he just hear Piccolos voice come out of him?  
Piccolo sighed and looked up at the sky. "I'm gonna kill Dende." He quickly explained things to Gohan leaving out that Bra tried to seduce him and that Baba had turned him into a rabbit.   
Gohan blinked. Then called up to Pan keeping his eyes on Piccolo. "Panny?"  
Pan hopped down the stairs. "What is it dad? Piccolo explain things?"  
"So it's true!" Gohan said in shock. "B-b-but-"  
Piccolo groaned and explained it one more time slower. "Now if you excuse me I have to go. I will be back at five to get Pan for training."  
"Okey, um, Piccolo." Gohan said.  
"You do mean five in the afternoon, right?" Pan called at after him. "Right?"  
  
  
  
More soon! Review please! 


	4. Marron

"No way." Trunks said. "I did it last time and I barely came out alive."   
"Big deal." Goten said rolling up his sleeve. "These are claw marks. Perminent scars."   
"Wimps." Vegeta laughed. "I've seen worms with more backbone."   
"Why don't you do it then?" Trunks asked innocently.   
Vegeta was stumped and just turned away. "Humf. I have better things to do with my time."   
"Hang on." Goten said. "Rock, Paper, Siccors."   
The other two men agreed and they all put their hands in. Piccolo watched the whole event out of the corner of his eye. Whatever they were talking about it must be something terrible. He walked up and tapped Trunks on the shoulder.   
"Not now Piccolo." he said waving his hand to shoo him. Piccolo grabed him and spun him around.   
"What is all this about?" he asked.   
"Something you can't handel." Vegeta said.   
"What are you implying?" Piccolo said walking up to the shorter man. "I'm up to the challange. I may be in this weaker body but my skills are still strong."   
"You're too green." Vegeta said.   
Goten scratched his head. "But Vegeta, he's no longer green."   
Vegeta face faulted and turned to Goten. "I mean he is too unexperianced."   
"I can handle it." Piccolo said.   
Just then Bra, Bulma, Marron, Pan and Mrs.Breifs came in holding the newpaper and grinning like new born kittens. But these kitties had claws.   
"Oh boys." Bra said sweetly. "The mall opened a half hour ago."   
"As did the sale." Bulma chimed in.   
"Let's go!" Pan said getting to the point.   
Trunks dived behind the couch and Vegeta and Goten pushed Piccolo forward.   
"Piccolo-will-take-you-have-a-good-time-bye!" they both said quickly and then disappearing.   
"Oh, that is so sweet, Piccolo." Mrs. Breifs said.   
"Say what!?" Piccolo asked. But it was too late. All of the women surrounded him and latched on to a part of his body(don't think anything perverted now) then dragged him out the door.   
"There goes one brave Namek turned human." Trunks sniffed.   
  
"Sale at Marshals!" Bra screamed running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.   
"There's a 25-60% off sale at J.C.Penny!" Bulma said running in the opposite direction with her mother.   
"Hot Topic!" Pan shouted darting into a darkly lit store.   
Piccolo looked around trying to keep track of them all but got dizzy in the process.   
"Welcome to hell." Marron said.   
Piccolo jumped. She had been so quiet he hadn't noticed her yet. She wore her regular pink jumper with long sleved white shirt under neath it. On her blonde head she had a matching pink hat.   
She smiled up at him and he began getting that funny feeling again.   
"Would you like to sit down by the fountain?" she asked. "It is very beautiful and the others will be gone for a while. I already did my shopping yesterday."   
"Ah, yeah."   
They walked over and she sat down folding her hands in her lap. Piccolo sat down too and looked at the gushing waters. It was kind of like a waterfall.   
"This is my favorite place in the entire mall." she said suprising him. "Yes I like to shop but this is so much more relaxing."   
"Yeah it is." Piccolo said feeling a smile creep up on his face.   
"Well I'll be." Marron said placing her hands on her hips. "You can smile."   
Piccolo looked shyly away and went a little purple. Marron chuckled.   
"You know this is the first time we really sat down together." she said. "As a kid I'll admit you scared me. I thought you were like the big bad Boogie-Man with those sharp claws and fangs."   
"They'll be back soon." he said. "Green skin and pointy ears."   
Marron reached up and flicked his ear. "They're still a little pointy."   
Piccolo jumped and laughed a bit. "That felt funny."   
"I guess humans and nameks are different in a few other ways too." she said.   
A cloud of dust came past them then and Bra dropped off four big bags and three carefuly wrapped boxes.   
"Another sale. Be back soon!" she said as she darted off.   
Marron sighed and reached into her purse. She pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffeling them. When she saw Piccolo watching her she raise her deck up.   
"Want to play some black jack?" she asked.   
"I'm not sure I am familiar with the game." he said.   
"I'll show you."   
"I'm not sure."   
"Don't be an old man! Live a little."   
  
"I still can't beleive I lost 20 to none." Piccolo said in disgust. They had finnished the shopping and he now saw why none of the others wanted to go. You had to carry packages, keep track of them all and then listen to them sing badly to the radio ALL THE WAY HOME! He was ready to hit his bed.   
"Don't feel so bad." Marron said tossing out her capsule car. "I've been playing for years. And it is a hard game to learn."   
Piccolo turned and watched as Bra, Bulma and Mrs.Breifs all went inside. Pan flew off in the distace carrying her share of stuff.   
"Plus it was very nice of you to keep me company." she said. She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night!" Marron got into her car and rove off leaving behind a very shocked, purpple faced Piccolo.   
"She never kissed me!" a bush whispered.   
"Shut up man." the one next to it said.   
Piccolo rolled his eyes and blasted them. A fried Trunks and a fried Goten sat on the chared grass coughing smoke.   
"What are you two doing spying on me?" he demanded.   
The pair got up and dusted off. then one looked to the other and Goten sighed.   
"We wanted to know what you and Marron were talking about." he confessed.   
"Why'd she kiss you!" Goten demanded. "Are you interested in her? Are you dateing? How long has this been going on?"   
"Trunks likes her." Trunks said.   
Piccolo looked at Goten turn pale then red. "I can tell. But I am a namek. She is human. We have nothing in common too."   
"Dude," Trunks said. "You're human now."   
  
Bra evesdropped and smiled. Wait till Marron and Pan hears about this! A evil plan, that could only be thought up by the prince of all sayjins and Bulmas daughter, began to hatch.   
Later on the phone the girls giggled on the three way.   
"This is so cruel." Pan said. "I love it!"   
"Poor, poor Trunks and Goten." Marron laughed.   
Bra grinned a vegeta-like smiled. "More like poor Piccolo."   
  
  
  
What are they planning? Reveiw and I will post it soon!


End file.
